rightwingfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Security Matters
Family Security Matters (FSM) is a front group for the Center for Security Policy (CSP), a conservative Washington think tank "committed to the time-tested philosophy and opinions of promoting international peace through American strength. Family Security Matters is a group that advocates the security of families before the existence of the United States. Many of the editors write stories that are untrue and without merrit. * Exhibit A: Sue KBR First Group/ you can not sue KBR under the DBA (Defense Base Act) Board of Directors Here's the board of directors. Not sure if this is FSM or CSP, but I'll try to find out. Barbara Comstock, Principal, Blank Rome Government Relations; former Director of Public Affairs for the United States Justice Department, overseeing all communications for the Attorney General, the FBI, the Drug Enforcement Administration, the Bureau of Prisons, the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives; and the U.S. Marshals Service. Dr. Monica Crowley, WABC Radio Talk Show Host; former Foreign Policy Assistant to President Richard Nixon; doctorate in International Relations, Columbia University. Susan Davis, President and CEO, Susan Davis International, recognized as one of the nation’s premier full-service communications and public affairs firms; named one of the "Top 5 Public Affairs Agencies" in the country. James T. DeGraffenreid, Pres/COO of The United States Naval Institute; a former President at Phillips Publishing International, a key information supplier to the consumer market and to the Defense, Aviation, Telecommunication and Energy industries; Chairman of the Board, The Center for Security Policy. Terrence A. Elkes, Principal, Apollo Partners, LLC, acquirer of media, communications, entertainment and broadcast companies; former member of the Board of Directors, President and (former) Chief Executive Office of Viacom International, Inc.; Chairman of the Board of Regents, Center for Security Policy. Frank J. Gaffney, Jr., Founder and President, Center for Security Policy, a non-profit, non-partisan organization committed to promoting international peace through American strength; former Assistant Secretary of Defense for International Security Policy; Chairman of the High Level Group, NATO’s senior politico-military committee; representative for the Secretary of Defense in key U.S.-Soviet negotiations. Laura Ingraham, Author, Columnist, Political Commentator, Host of Nationally Syndicated Radio Show. Dale W. Lang, retired media entrepreneur, former Chairman of Lang Communications, Inc., and senior executive at the 3M Corporation; owner and manager of national magazines, local television stations and major outdoor advertising enterprises; has served on the boards of directors of various large public companies and nonprofit organizations. The Honorable John LeBoutillier, former Member of Congress, Author, Columnist. Maria Estela Lopez de Rios, Executive Vice President, Orion International Technologies, provider of engineering and scientific support to government agencies in the areas of Test & Evaluation, Advanced Technologies, Engineering & Technical Services, and Information Technologies. Shirley Lord - Author and Journalist. Heather MacDonald, John M. Olin Fellow, Manhattan Institute; Contributing Editor, City Journal; former appointee to Mayor Rudolph Giuliani’s task force, City University of New York. Abby S. Moffat, Executive Director, The Shelby Cullom Davis Foundation. Roger W. Robinson, Jr., President and CEO, Conflict Securities Advisory Group; Vice Chairman of the US-China Economic and Security Review Commission; former Senior Director of International Economic Affairs at the White House National Security Council under President Reagan. W. Thomas Smith Jr., author, columnist, and former U.S. Marine infantry leader Dr. Latanya Sweeney, Director, Laboratory for International Data Privacy, Carnegie Mellon University; Bio-Terrorism Surveillance Project, Department of Defense and Johns Hopkins University Frank S. Swain, Partner, Baker and Daniels; Trustee and Secretary, Margaret Thatcher Foundation; Director, Research Institute for Small and Emerging Business Paul E. Vallely, Major General, US Army (ret), Senior Military Analyst, Fox News. Dr. Arthur Waldron, Lauder Professor of International Relations, University of Pennsylvania; formerly Princeton University; professor of strategy and policy at the U.S. Naval War College; adjunct professor of East Asian Studies at Brown University; member of the Council on Foreign Relations; research associate at the Olin Institute for Strategic Studies, Harvard University. Dr. Cheryl Willman, Director and CEO, University of New Mexico, Cancer Research and Treatment Center; Professor, Pathology and Medicine, UNM; Science and Technology Scientific Advisory Board, Sandia National Laboratories; National Board of Medical Examiners; former Board of Directors, National Center for Genome Resources. Dr. Joan Woodard, Executive Vice President and Deputy Director, Sandia National Laboratories; serves on the Intelligence Science Board and the Congressional Commission to assess the vulnerabilities of U.S. Infrastructure to Electromagnetic Pulse; served on the Defense Policy Board study on Homeland Security; and on the National Academy Study on S&T for Countering Terrorism, resulting in the publication of "Making the Nation Safer." R. James Woolsey, former Director of Central Intelligence in 1993-95; former Ambassador to the Negotiation on Conventional Armed Forces in Europe (CFE), Vienna; Under Secretary of the Navy; and General Counsel to the U.S. Senate Committee on Armed Services. Appointed by the President as Delegate at Large to the U.S.-Soviet Strategic Arms Reduction Talks (START) and Nuclear and Space Arms Talks (NST); adviser on the U.S. Delegation to the Strategic Arms Limitation Talks (SALT I), Helsinki and Vienna. (read more) Board of Directors: Carol A. Taber, President, Family Security Foundation, Inc., publisher of familysecuritymatters.org; former Executive Vice President, Group Publisher, Lang Communications, Inc. Amanda C. Bowman, President of the Coalition for a Secure Driver’s License; New York Director of Washington, D.C.-based Center for Security Policy. Linda Cohen, Member of the Leadership Santa Fe program, appointed to the Santa Fe Planning Commission, serves as trustee on the New Mexico Board of the Anti-Defamation League, member of the International Women’s Forum and the Santa Fe Community College Foundation Board. Dale W. Lang, Former Chairman of Lang Communications, Inc., senior executive at the 3M Corporation; owner and manager of national magazines, local television stations and major outdoor advertising enterprises. Edward A. Taber, III, Executive Vice President, Legg Mason/Institutional Asset Management; former President, Prime Reserve Fund, T. Rowe Price. Rick Senninger, Managing partner of Hero Radio Network and 30 year veteran of the radio and television industry as Executive Producer for television, Owner and managing partner of radio stations, and Marketing Director/Syndicator for numerous media programs. Currently, Senninger creates and distributes the first inter-active radio show that provides the public direct two way communication with service men and women who are in theatre. External links *Website: http://www.familysecuritymatters.org/ *Sourcewatch: http://www.sourcewatch.org/index.php?title=Family_Security_Matters Category:Front groups